


垂直降落

by Weightlessspacesuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weightlessspacesuit/pseuds/Weightlessspacesuit
Summary: 金珉奎觉得徐明浩过的太难了，他决定爱他，温暖他，对他好。徐明浩觉得金珉奎好像误会了什么，他觉得这样的金珉奎有点傻，但，也有点可爱。他决定也要爱他，但是先不让他知道。





	垂直降落

（一）  
对于上学还有上班的人来讲，周四是周五到来之前的预备快乐，是开始慢慢扣动的发令枪板机。等到周五就会砰的一声打响，宣布快乐双休的降临。

这天下午，教授说完下课就离开了教室。金珉奎今天没有课要上了，也没有什么急着要做的事，就在教室里慢悠悠的收拾着书包，课本和笔记一样一样的往里塞，一同上课的其他同学接连从他身边擦过：“珉奎，明天见！”

金珉奎不停抬头一个一个的回应：哦！明天见。”  
“哦～好！”  
“好，明天见！”

人都走的差不多了，教室也空了下来。突然有人走近拍了拍他的肩膀，接着用力把一张叠好的传单按在他怀里。金珉奎下意识的拿起来，一脸不明所以的看过去。原来是相熟的朋友，对方已经走远了并站在讲台前一脸坏笑。朋友跟他打手势：“珉奎啊！打开看看。”金珉奎总有些不太好的预感，但在好奇心全力驱使下，他一手捏着一角慢慢打开了。

刚打开，金珉奎就受到了精神冲击。几个女孩子遮遮掩掩的叠在一起，穿的不多，笑的很甜。他打开的瞬间，就和最中间的人眼神对视上了，那位眯起眼睛舔着嘴角，传单在裸露出来的胸衣位置上印着“来玩吧”。金明奎超迅速合上传单，赶紧做背后检查。讲台上的朋友因为他的窘迫样哈哈大笑：“珉奎呐，去见见世面吧！”金珉奎心虚又害羞的环视一圈，发现教室里只剩他俩的时候，把手里的传单用力一攥，团成个球，往对方身上砸去：“呀！你是变态吗？”

朋友笑的喘不上气，躲闪着避开了金珉奎羞恼的纸团攻击，然后立马飞快的逃离了教室，越走越远了。金珉奎脸上的热度还没有降下来，他赶紧把剩下的东西胡乱的往包里一塞，就往外走。路过讲台，一个纸团安静的躺在地下，他站在原地不知所措，走廊里讲话声越来越近了，近的像在耳边。他赶快弯下腰迅速捡起来想扔进身边的垃圾桶里，又马上意识到这是教室。慌乱间把纸团塞进口袋里，手也抄进去，紧紧的攥住，大步往外走。

他用力的握住手里的纸团，手心被纸团坚硬的棱角抵住，开始往外沁汗。回家路上，金珉奎一直闷着头往前走，生怕有人喊住他。路过了十几个垃圾桶，他也没把手里的纸团扔掉。他总担心刚扔掉，后面的人就会发现了端倪去垃圾桶里翻找出来。他越走越快，几乎是逃回了家。

（二）  
刚到家他就把手里的沾满了汗的纸团往垃圾桶一扔，棘手的像一颗炸弹一样的纸团终于被扔掉了，金珉奎长出了一口气。然而扔掉以后，脑袋里总是时不时出现那个被团起来的传单，好像光是扔掉并不安全，被扔掉了的炸弹突然变成了定时炸弹，开始了倒计时。他眼前是红蓝两根引线，一根写着不要管，一根写着捡回来。

炸弹在脑子里滴答滴答的计时，他终于下定了决心。

红色的引线咔嗒一声断掉，他把传单捡了回来。

在教室的时候他没敢细看，捡回来以后开始红着脸研究。细看以后他发现了一些不对劲的地方。传单上的一群人画着浓艳的妆，脖子上统一戴着相同款式的黑色chocker，用金丝绣着NINETEEN。花里胡哨的短裙都绷在腿根，在摆拍出来的动作下暴露了不少不该露的地方。金珉奎先是不好意思的瞥，然后突然意识到什么，开始皱着眉头打量，这…这些都是男生吗？再认真观察chocker的话，其实是在遮挡喉结吧？

“什么呀！”金珉奎把手里的传单前后翻了一下，发现了一个网站的地址。现在干脆兴致没了一半，本着确认一下自己想法的好奇心理，他掏出来手机，输入了这个网址。很快，一个网站跳了出来。引入动画是一截修长的脖颈，戴着和传单里一样的chocker，刻意带的松松垮垮，露出一半喉结。镜头一点一点往上扫，扫过他的下巴，扫到被咬住的下唇。镜头里的人开始微微偏了偏头，镜头又跟着扫下来，扫回绷出一点青筋的脖颈。一瞬间，闯进金珉奎脑袋里只有一个词“性感”。

他盯着看的动画播完了就跳转了网站，网站和引入动画简直是两个极端审美。五颜六色的写着介绍，什么地下偶像，boy band，牵手券…最最顶上一栏用黄底红字大大的写着“周日线下女装活动”。参加的成员们原本的自然照片像枯燥的求职简介一样摆在那里。金珉奎毫不留恋的关掉了，只觉得塞给他这个传单的朋友莫名其妙的变态。

本来事情应该以他第二天上学的时候爆揍对方并勒索一顿烤肉结束的。偏偏他晚上梦到了那个网站的引入动画。在梦里，他是个第三视角，眼睁睁的看着自己往人身上凑，吸血鬼一样叼着对方的脖子，拿虎牙一点一点的磨。对方的长相看不清，只是在温柔的包容他，甜软的喊他轻一点。梦醒以后，一大早上起来更换内裤的时候，金珉奎觉得这个给他传单的朋友死定了。

（三）  
第二天，去上课的金珉奎全程冷脸大步走路，今天穿的是长款风衣，下摆被走路带出的风扬了起来，一步一步，走的很有杀气。金珉奎个子高长得好，是标准的谁看了都要夸一句的帅哥脸。身材也好，人更善良。平日里是个动不动就露虎牙的小太阳，今天突然阴天，气场全开。好多过去常常凑上去叫学长的人动都不敢动。

迎面走过来的朋友也察觉到了危机感，扭头就想跑。金珉奎长腿一跨，三步并两步的按住对方后脖颈，顺手握住对方的肩膀用力搂住。本来是很有男友力的动作，但显然现在是非常危险的表现。  
“昨天做错了什么？给你个机会先承认一下错误。”

朋友瑟瑟发抖：“哎呀，开玩笑的！我也是为了你好！你看你一直也没有女朋友，你这么帅，好多漂亮女孩跟你表白，你一个也没答应，上次谈恋爱还是高中吧？到一个月了吗？还记得对方的名字吗？”  
金珉奎瞪他：“没遇到自己喜欢的啊！”然后眼睛一垂，有点委屈：“我也想谈恋爱啊！”

朋友心虚的摸了摸鼻子：“那我还以为你有什么特殊喜好呢！都是误会，误会啊！”然后突然理直气壮：“那反正你也不喜欢，就当没看过就行。你没细看过吧？”  
金珉奎突然抬高声音，用力拍了一下对方肩膀：“当然没有！”看到朋友疑惑的眯起眼睛打量他，他赶紧转移话题：“倒是你，这种东西哪来的？”

朋友更加理直气壮毫不害羞：“我有个朋友就在做地下偶像，他塞给我的，还让我抽空去支持他。”

金珉奎目瞪口呆，开始为这迷幻的友谊原地鼓掌。

今晚是他固定的周五游戏之夜。游戏打到半夜，手柄和主机一起扔在床上就睡着了。结果睡着以后又梦到了那个人。这次他终于是第一视角了，他能清楚的感觉到对方的体温，微热的手轻轻环在他腰上，断断续续的呼吸就打在他耳边。喘着气缓缓的亲上他的耳朵，细细密密的吻他：“你慢一点好不好？”

（四）

早上醒来的金珉奎第一件事就是懊恼的从床上跳下往卫生间里跑。冲了个澡以后他觉得不能再这样下去了。去见一面，无论如何先见一面。

传单那天扔垃圾的时候顺手扔掉了，自然不能厚着脸皮找朋友再要一张。他只能祈祷手机里的浏览记录还没删除。划开手机，在幸运女神的眷顾下，他打开网站，对着上次令人尴尬的简历照片开始按照梦里的回忆一个一个找人。找来找去，无论怎样，都对不太上号。

大概是照片的问题，大家脖子看上去都一样，他也非常无奈，梦里只剩下这一个印象了。没办法，金珉奎行动力极强，想到就是要做到，他打开最顶上的链接，开始研究周日的女装活动要怎么入场。活动介绍和乱七八糟的网页设计天差地别，出人意料的清楚。简单总结一下就是粉丝回馈活动，只限钻石粉丝参加。钻石粉丝的要求标准也非常简单直白，花的钱足够多。

金珉奎开始犹豫了，从网页上来看，至少要买3000张握手券或者800张亲吻券，等一下，这是什么？10张…他没想到地下偶像还可以做这种事。虽然没到最后一步，这和明码标价的红灯/区有什么区别？这就是地下偶像吗？这样的对方就算是梦里的人，还有必要见面吗？金珉奎慢慢的把网页划上去删掉了。

这天晚上，他特意早早的睡觉，睡前看了几个高点击量的猫咪治愈视频，云撸猫充分快乐以后。点上好闻的香薰蜡烛，放上柔和的音乐。一切都准备好了，缓的躺在床上。

结果又梦到他了。

那个人头上是真实的猫耳朵，和头发一样，是黑色的，看上去毛茸茸的又很顺滑。还是看不清脸，只能感觉到他猫一样缓缓的凑过来，而自己就坐在椅子上，动都不能动。他动作很慢，一点一点的往自己腿上跨坐。他好轻，坐好以后，腰塌下去一个曲线，脸凑上来小猫一样的蹭自己的脸。金珉奎能感觉到自己想动，但又被人按了回去。他的脸埋在在自己颈窝里，一路亲到耳边，有些委屈有些难过的咬着自己耳垂问：“你怎么不来看看我？”

早上醒来的金珉奎陷入精神崩溃。手上的动作开始和脑内的理性自动分离，10张Touch券就被买了下来。

攒了半年的模特兼职账户就这样被清空了。

（五）  
活动在下午五点开始。

金珉奎从出发前三个小时开始试衣服试到衣柜都空了，衣服全堆在床上，也没想好要穿什么。眼看时间快到了，他赶紧挑好最满意的一套，一个简单的黑色T恤带着乐队Queen的印花，牛仔裤和帆布鞋，看上去和要去上学没什么区别。虚荣心作祟，他戴了自己最贵的一条皮带。最后在穿衣镜前至少转了五十圈才彻底做好心理准备出门。出门以后又原路返回，从抽屉里抓出来帽子和口罩，匆匆离开了。

打车报地址的时候他总担心司机大叔知道些什么，司机大叔却是因为他的装扮产生了好奇。总怀疑他是什么自己不认识的大势爱豆。一路上一直从后视镜看他。金珉奎更不自在了。到了地方付过钱说完谢谢就仓皇逃跑了。

活动在一栋楼里举办，据说里面有个剧场。剧场在地下，进门的地方有些狭窄破旧，出示过入场券以后，就可以进人。走过一个狭窄的通道，再往里走就发现其实是个比想象力大很多的剧场。人来的不少，都是为了这个活动，大概有十几个，大家都坦坦荡荡一副无所畏惧的样子，就显得包裹严实的他格外奇怪。金珉奎干脆也摘掉墨镜和帽子，装作一副老粉的样子。

可他忘了自己长得帅，所有人都若有若无的打量他。这些视线看的他非常不舒服，金珉奎赶紧找了个地方躲了起来。

废旧的逃生专用楼梯是个隐蔽的好地方，两层楼梯架出来一个僻静的拐角，没有人来。金珉奎总算缓了口气。他看了一下时间，四点十分了。紧张感一下子从胃里冲出来，吊在嗓子眼上。他能感觉到自己心砰砰砰砰的跳个不停，嘴巴也开始发干。好像现在他才清醒过来，回过神，发现了自己在哪里，要做什么。他有些站不住，四处打量起来。

靠近楼梯口有一个自动贩卖机，舔了舔发干的嘴唇。他打算去买瓶可乐。自动贩卖机大概太久没有人用，钱塞进去以后，可乐是动了，但却卡在机器里，不上不下的不肯掉下来。只有找出来的零钱吐回到他手里。他没办法，试图从抓娃娃机里借鉴经验，再买一瓶，把原来的给顶下来。零钱重新塞回去，新买的可乐是掉下来了。刚好掉在上一瓶上，两瓶可乐相亲相爱，组成了最为坚固的三角形。

金珉奎一瞬间变成珉不乐。站在自动贩卖机前不知所措，张了张嘴，发现对面的机器显然不是一个可以好好讲道理的对象。他只好蹲下身来，盯着取物槽，好像心灵感应能让可乐们自己掉下来一样。突然身后传来一声：“请你让一让。”金珉奎赶紧回头，看到一个男生。

（六）  
男生看上去年纪比自己小，穿着一个高领的白衬衫，白衬衫有些大，也许是他过瘦了，松散的落在他肩上。领口是颗水晶扣，他刚走过来，水晶扣还在跟着晃。穿了条简单的黑色长裤，薄丝绒款，有些垂坠，落在他光裸的脚面上。

穿拖鞋来的吗？果然大家都很自由奔放啊。

金珉奎完全没意识到自己还在蹲着，仰头看过去，男生的头发是黑色的，刘海有点长微微盖住了眼睛。发尾也是刚好留到了肩膀，是时下流行的mullet头。五官淡淡的，像蘸过水的水彩笔把颜料反复调淡以后画出来的，温温柔柔。他讲话声音也轻：“你好，请让一让。”

金珉奎一下子反应过来，赶紧站起来退开：“啊，不好意思。”男生咬着下唇跟他点了点头，看了一眼自动贩卖机：“是卡住了吗？”他讲的韩语口音听上去有点奇怪，首先可以确定不是首尔人。金珉奎点点头：“这个机器好像就是有些问题。我已经卡住两瓶啦！”他无奈的摊开手：“你去看看别的机器吧！”

男生盯着机器看了看，也不说话。突然抬腿，“哐”的一声对着机器踹了过去。金珉奎被吓的一抖，还没来得及拦，对方就又是一脚。他赶紧拉住对方的手，还没说话，“咚咚”，两瓶可乐都掉下来了。男生抬了抬下巴：“去拿你的东西。”金珉奎飞快松手弯腰取可乐，一气呵成，生怕慢一点这位大佬踹自己一脚。

明明刚见面的时候感觉很温柔的。

可乐取出来以后，金珉奎说着谢谢就退开了，男生点点头，发尾在脖子上划过，然后就转过身去，站在机器前，像在考虑自己要喝什么。金珉奎想了想，叫住他：“那个，我买了两瓶，你不讨厌可乐的话，我分你一瓶可以吗？”男生不说话，盯着他看，看的金珉奎都要退缩了。大佬才点了点头：“谢谢。”金珉奎赶紧递上可乐，大佬接过来以后突然对他笑了笑，笑出一对小括号。

金珉奎愣住了，怎么笑起来这么可爱。这就是反差萌吧！感觉大佬好相处了一点以后，金珉奎社交技能自动运转了起来：“你也是来见自己喜欢的偶像吗？”大佬一下子冷下脸来，硬邦邦的回复他：“不是。”金珉奎有些尴尬：“哦。”大佬看他一眼，挥了挥手里的可乐：“谢谢你的可乐，再见。”金珉奎赶紧摆手：“不客气不客气，再见。”

愣愣的目送着大佬远去以后，金珉奎一低头，发现已经马上五点了。可乐都没来及的喝，赶紧往剧场里跑。大家差不多都找好位置了。他也挑了了不前不后的位置坐下，舞台上的帷幕还没拉开，他第一次来，也不知道要做什么，只好呆呆的坐着。

（七）  
五点的时候，剧场里的灯关了。

音乐声起来以后，帷幕慢慢的拉开了。是他在传单上见过的熟悉的面孔，男孩子们穿着女装，短裙挂在膝盖上面，随着动作上下的蹭。金珉奎有点不好意思，他只好按着梦里的印象一个一个的看过去，想找到自己的“那个人”。但因为是男生，动作更复杂和有力，大家走位都很快，他看不太清。身边的人看他有些着急的样子，就赶紧提醒他：“这刚开始，后面还有更精彩的呢。”金珉奎被人误以为急色，就更尴尬了，他也不好解释，只好点了点头。

舞跳完以后，大家齐刷刷的欢呼外加鼓掌。金珉奎也心不在焉的跟着鼓掌。帷幕又落下来，偶像们去后台换衣服了。金珉奎在再次降临的黑暗中陷入紧张和慌乱。舞台上工作人员来来回回的搬着什么设备。粉丝们也安静下来，不声不响的等待着。灯光再一次打起来的时候，舞台上是十几个玻璃柜，刚才表演过的偶像们像了无生气的人偶，精致的陈列在展柜里。

台下坐着的粉丝们一个接一个的站起来，向舞台上走去。金珉奎不知所措，他也被簇拥着上前。来之前他什么也没多想，只是想见面就来了。见了面要说什么，要做什么他一概没想。眼下，他又开始紧张了，胃里像有只不停振翅的蝴蝶。他跟着粉丝们就像参观展览一样，一个展柜一个展柜的走过去。总觉得每个展柜都不像梦里的人。

偶像们闭着眼睛，任人端详。柜子上贴着标签，写着年龄故乡特长兴趣爱好等一系列个人信息。像真正的物品，写好生产日期，被明码标价。金珉奎觉得有点难过，也有点羞愧，越往后走就越紧张。他只好拿起手里的可乐喝了一大口做自我镇定，这时候他自己刚好走到了最后一个展柜，他抬起眼准备认真的端详里面的人的时候，突然吓了一跳，震惊的把可乐一口喷在玻璃上。

大…大佬…

他这里动作不小，不仅粉丝们全都看向他这里。玻璃柜里的人也睁开了眼睛。头发比刚见面的时候更柔顺的贴在脸上。一路看下来，其他人都带着假发，只有他是自己的头发。衣服也被换了下来。白衬衫换成了更宽大的条纹T恤，有点短，露了一小截腰。领口乱七八糟的被扯了几个口子，锁骨从破洞里支出来。下身是条紫色的A字格子裙，玻璃展柜对他来说有点小，他腿又长，只好叠在一起。像条海里刚捞上来的人鱼。有人给他画了粉色带着亮晶晶闪片的眼妆，金框的圆形眼镜挂在他鼻尖，此刻，他正透过镜片盯着金珉奎，面无表情。

金珉奎能感觉到大家都忍着笑看向这里，他只好装作若无其事的样子，避开大佬的目光，拿研究微积分的专注力盯着玻璃上的标签。第一行他至少读了十遍才开始精神集中。

大佬原来叫徐明浩，故乡居然是中国。怪不得韩语讲的有些别扭。和自己同岁，是亲故呢！兴趣爱好写武术，特长双节棍真的好吗？有人优点写腰软腿长的啊！想起来自动贩卖机那里的两脚，金珉奎整个人一抖。他没敢再仔细打量徐明浩，匆忙的偷偷看了两眼，徐明浩的眼睛已经闭上了。又乖又安静的坐在展柜里。

（八）  
接下来有cue流程的工作人员站在舞台上，下个环节是粉丝挑选自己的偶像人偶，兑换手里的券。金珉奎没找到要找的人，他也不太想留下来，正失望的准备离开。大家聚成一团，他挤不出去。只好等粉丝们挑选完再说。期间有展柜里的小偶像对他偷偷眨眼，他就装没看见。很快，每个展柜旁都站了一两个人，至少也是一个。

只有徐明浩的玻璃柜前空荡荡的。

徐明浩这时候睁开了眼睛，坐直了一些。他扯了扯裙子的下摆，胳膊肘抵在膝盖上，手撑住下巴，百无聊赖的看着其他人。刘海落下来，挡住他的眼睛，看不清神色。金珉奎总是忍不住看向他，而徐明浩已经开始无聊的端详自己的指甲了。

他刚大概听明白了，地下偶像也是需要自己的粉丝支持的。应援量和他们的收入是直接挂钩的，越多的人支持直接收入就越多。他不知道徐明浩为什么不远万里的来这里做这种地下偶像，他明明长得很好看，做爱豆都可以啊！

大概是有什么苦衷，金珉奎陷入了无限循环的自我脑补。在他的想像世界里，徐明浩是一个家庭困难的小孩，背着家里人出来做这行养家糊口。语言又不通，肯定受了很多苦，长得不差，但不是受欢迎的娇软类型，看样子估计也不会撒娇卖萌。连应援都没有，一定过的很难吧。

他一边脑补一边眼泪汪汪。

工作人员喊了他好几声，他才反应过来。他一下子下定决心，反正自己也要走了，这10张券就留给徐明浩吧。金珉奎坚定的站在徐明浩的玻璃柜旁边。所有人都瞪大了眼睛，震惊的望着他。接着窸窸窣窣开始讲话，甚至发出了哄笑声。

他看了更难受了，居然这么不受欢迎吗？

他转过去望着徐明浩，眼神里都是安慰：“没关系，有我呢！”然后他看向其他人，语速又急又快，大声说：“明浩长得很好看，明浩笑起来也很好，明浩的一切都很好。我会带明浩走的！”

工作人员直愣愣的看向玻璃柜里的徐明浩，徐明浩却一眼不眨的盯住金珉奎，金珉奎转过头回望他，眼神坚定。他冲着徐明浩做口型：“别怕，我帮你。”徐明浩突然笑了，眼睛弯起来，点了点头。

一瞬间，整个剧场都安静了。

（九）  
徐明浩从玻璃柜里走出来，牵着金珉奎的手往后台走。金珉奎有点不好意思，但他还是挺直了背，就这样任他牵着。走出后台，他们还是一直牵着手。走到一扇门前，徐明浩站住了。他松开手，推开了门。

这是一件卧室，非常干净整洁。从玄关这里看过去，墙上挂着几幅艺术画和被洗出来放大的照片。照片里是徐明浩在给自己带耳钉的画面，片子修的很好，让他看上去像小时候看的香港电影里的明星。床边是一个红酒柜，放着几瓶红酒。另一边床头柜上是喝光的红酒瓶，里面插着细碎的粉白色小干花。这么精致的房间，地毯却是一只丑丑的青蛙。

又温馨又好笑。

徐明浩正在试图把鞋脱在门口的鞋柜里，金珉奎这才发现他穿了一双马丁靴，衬的他腿更长了。

不好意思盯着看，金珉奎站在门口不知所措，他不太敢往里走，他觉得这里太私密了。

进门以后，徐明浩的表情看上去很不好，他换好拖鞋就走进去了。金珉奎想起徐明浩的兴趣爱好和特长，更不敢动了。终于徐明浩回头看了他一眼：“进来。”他赶紧踢掉帆布鞋，放进门口的鞋柜，站在地毯上。

徐明浩跪坐在地毯上，两条光裸的腿撇在一边：“坐。”金珉奎坐下以后一时间不知道该往哪里看。他眼神尴尬的飘忽不定，找不到焦点。但他能感觉到徐明浩一直盯着他看。终于徐明浩结束了打量。他开口道：“你不是说来见你喜欢的人吗？”金珉奎没想到他还记得这句话，他一下子明白过来，徐明浩当时冷硬的态度是因为他不是来见喜欢的人，他只是在被迫做一项工作。

他不知道该怎么回答，一时间没有讲话。徐明浩也不追问，眼睛盯着地毯，刘海垂下来，安安静静地坐着。终于金珉奎开口从拿到传单讲到早上买票。他没细说自己的梦，实在害羞，他只说了梦见了一个人。中间他一直在看徐明浩的眼色，徐明浩一直在耐心的听，等他讲完，徐明浩抬起来问他：“那你没找到吗？”金珉奎失望的摇了摇头。

徐明浩不舒服的动了动腿，穿着裙子，他不方便把腿盘起来，只是换了一个方向。“那你的钱不是白花了。”

金珉奎盯着他的眼睛：“没有啊！我想把我的券都给你。”他见徐明浩的脸色变了变，赶紧解释：“我不要…我不用…你做什么的。你收下就行，我什么都不要！我只是为了帮你，你做地下偶像，要靠应援生活一定很辛苦吧。我以后就不会来了，希望你…”他最后还是没能把“更受欢迎”几个字说出口。

徐明浩错愕的抬头看他，跟着他一句一句重复：“以后不来了？做地下偶像很辛苦？”说完就突然垮下肩膀，他把脸埋在双手里，肩膀一耸一耸的。金珉奎当下就慌了，他慌乱中紧紧抱住徐明浩，笨拙的拍他的后背：“不要哭啊，不要哭啊！我…我…我下次还来还不行吗？我来支持你，你什么都不需要做。” 

徐明浩听完在他怀里安安静静的不动了。许久以后抬起脸来：“你说真的吗？”金珉奎看着他，徐明浩的眼睛里亮晶晶的，大概哭过的原因，像含着一汪湖水。他鬼使神差的点了点头。

徐明浩伸出小拇指：“那你保证。”金珉奎觉得徐明浩很神奇，看上去温温柔柔的，其实有点冷淡。可是和人相处久了，放下防备以后就会下意识的向人撒娇。

像一只猫。

他也伸出来小拇指：“保证。”

（十）  
徐明浩仰着脸对他笑，他才发现徐明浩还靠在他怀里。衣领被蹭的更往下了，除了锁骨以外露出一小片胸膛。有点白，也不是很瘦，好像有点胸肌。他只好无措的移开视线。

徐明浩顺势伸了个懒腰。然后站了起来，拉开衣柜，扔出来一件T恤，一条裤子。裤子是他们刚见面穿的那条。他迷惑的看着徐明浩。徐明浩毫不在意的解开裙子的侧拉链，没有支撑，裙子一下子掉在地毯上。金珉奎赶紧移开视线。

然后又是一件衣服落在地毯上的声音，金珉奎猜是T恤。身边响起来细微的布料摩擦声，没几分钟，金珉奎听到徐明浩轻笑了一声，他估计徐明浩换好衣服了，转过头刚好看到T恤的下摆落下来，把一截细腰藏好了。

徐明浩身上的短袖画着一只丑丑的科米蛙，刘海被发卡夹起来，不看眼妆的话，他就像一个普通的高中生。他有点惊讶的看着金珉奎害羞的样子。重新坐下来，凑近金珉奎：“你怎么这么容易害羞啊？你不会还是处男吧！”

金珉奎整个人一下子从脸到耳朵都红了，他肤色本来就深一号，能看出来变成水煮虾，可见他有多害羞。徐明浩越凑越近：“真是啊！那你谈过恋爱吗？”金珉奎只好红着脸给他诚实的讲自己的恋爱经历。徐明浩听着听着眼睛越睁越大。

“我之前都不知道自己也许会喜欢男生。我这次本来想确认一下的。”金珉奎遗憾的总结道。徐明浩咬着下嘴唇不说话。半晌，他开口了：“我帮你。”然后就蹭过来，跨坐在金珉奎的腿上。

金珉奎僵住了，一动不动。徐明浩不满的哼了一声，凑过去亲他，从脖子开始。金珉奎能感觉到他亲着亲着变了味道，开始拿牙齿一点一点的磨。感觉到金珉奎精神不集中。徐明浩稍微用力的咬了他一口。然后像觉得抱歉一样，又舔了舔。他一路亲上来，亲到耳边，叼着耳垂含糊不清的问他：“确认好了吗？”

金珉奎没说话，徐明浩就继续亲下去，一路亲到嘴边，放在他腰上的手开始环在脖子上。徐明浩动了动，跪坐起来，一下一下的啄他的嘴唇，又问他：你确认好了吗？”

亲着亲着，徐明浩停住了。他把头埋在金珉奎颈间。吭吭哧哧的笑了，他小声又肯定的说：“你确认好了。”

（十一）  
金珉奎觉得自己的意识已经从身体里脱离开了。就在屋顶盘旋，一脸看热闹的表情的说：“金珉奎，你完啦！”

徐明浩还窝在他怀里，直到有人开始敲门。徐明浩才放开他。他没说进来也没说走开，隔着门问：“谁呀？”门外安静了一下，回答道：“明浩，俊辉哥喊你过去一趟。”

徐明浩皱起眉头。“好，我知道了。”门外的脚步声走远了。他站起来抻了抻衣服上的褶皱。低头看着金珉奎，像他们第一次见面那样，笑出来一对小括号：“我给你时间冷静一下，一会儿按原路回去，你记得路吧。”

金珉奎下意识的点头。

徐明浩穿好拖鞋，推开门往外走。门在他身后关上了。金珉奎依然坐在地上，慢慢寻找自己的正常呼吸和心跳。突然门又被打开了，徐明浩探了个头进来：“你叫什么名字？”

“金珉奎。”  
“珉奎啊，明天记得来找我。”他眼睛里带着笑。

金珉奎回家路上都心不在焉的。

刚到家他就往床上一躺，今天就像做梦一样。他坚持着把精神拼凑在一起，去卫生间洗澡，这个澡洗的尤其的久。从卫生间出来以后，他掏出手机，又打开了那个地下偶像的网站。

他试图搜索徐明浩，搜来搜去只有几张照片。没有其他人那么详细。大概是因为没人气吧。他一瞬间又有点可怜自己的小偶像。还好有自己在。明天也要继续去应援！这样想以后，他放下心来。

这天晚上，梦里的人又出现了，这次他长了一张渐渐清晰的脸。他趴在自己身上，小声的说：“珉奎。”

（十二）  
周一的课尤其的多。

金珉奎心里装着事。一下课就把所有东西拢到一起，往书包里一塞，第一个冲出教室。

这次来找小偶像就很轻车熟路。来了以后，不知道什么原因，他好像突然很出名。他还没来及的出示钻石会员，就被放进去了。大家一看到他进来，就很大声的的喊：“明浩！明浩呀！明浩！”金珉奎一瞬间也有些惊慌。又有点心疼，他一定是小偶像第一个粉丝吧，于是他立刻强装镇定，一副徐明浩有我撑腰的姿态。

徐明浩被喊出来的时候，一副刚睡醒的样子。看见他来了，就走近了拉着他的手，往自己房间里带。徐明浩走路一摇一晃的，看样子像累坏了。金珉奎就一把把他拉过来，搂住他的肩膀，带着他往前走。

刚进屋徐明浩就往床上一躺，卷着被子往里滚。给他腾出来一个地方，拍了拍床：“上来。”金珉奎躺过去侧着脸看着自己困的睁不开眼的小偶像：“怎么这么累？”徐明浩把自己往枕头里塞：“都怪俊辉，事太多了，伺候不完，麻烦死了。”

金珉奎没说话，过了一会儿，徐明浩快睡着了，他问：“俊辉是谁？”  
“老板”  
“老板可以做粉丝吗？”  
“能啊。”  
金珉奎沉默了好一会儿，凑近他：“他对你好吗？”  
徐明浩说话的声音越来越弱：“挺好啊，就是有时候事有点多。”

金珉奎又凑近了一点，额头蹭着徐明浩的头发，他小声的问：“那我对你最好的话，你可以只有我一个粉丝吗？”  
没人回答他，徐明浩又睡着了。

徐明浩醒来的时候，金珉奎就在他身边看着他。见他醒来了，金珉奎问：“明浩是因为老板太坏了才这么辛苦吗？为什么要做这行呢？”

徐明浩有点心虚：“其实老板是很好的人，握手券和拥抱券是谁都可以购买的。亲吻券不是，Touch券更不是，都要看偶像…看我们的心意的。做这行是因为很多人享受做偶像的感觉，但又同时更享受自由，比起地下偶像团体更像一个俱乐部？ ”

“老板还要负责保护偶像…我们的安全的，危险的粉丝是会被记入黑名单，禁止进入的。”  
“这样看来，老板还行吧！”

金珉奎看着他：“那明浩要做多久呢？”  
徐明浩吧唧亲他一口，开玩笑说：“足够有钱吧。”

（十三）  
从这天以后，金珉奎来的更勤了。

徐明浩也喜欢每天都和他腻在一起，两个人在一起就会聊很多，好像又规规矩矩的开始从朋友做起了。

聊着聊着发现取向和喜好都非常一致。喜欢红酒，喜欢摄影…徐明浩尤其喜欢给金珉奎拍照片，他会趁金珉奎上课或者兼职做模特的时候，一个人在暗房里洗金珉奎的照片。

后来算算时间金珉奎快来了，他就会早早开好了一瓶红酒等他。两个人窝在房间里，点上最爱的蜡烛，用唱片机放彼此喜欢的音乐，然后在音乐声里接吻。

连带徐明浩卧室里的灯也被两个人一起换了，换成暖黄色。

精致的卧室开始变得越来越温暖。

周休的时候两个人也会一起出去玩，前几天两个人为了纪念相识快满一个月，一起去了趟济州岛，呆了几天才回来。徐明浩都快玩疯了，人都黑了一点。

这天金珉奎来找他，两个人凑在一起整理照片。济州岛照了很多双人照，整理着就陷入回忆。明明刚刚回来，却一副还是好想念的样子。两个人看着对方，看着看着就亲在一起了，金珉奎拎着徐明浩的腰就要往床上按。这一个月里他们该做的不该做的都做了不少。

再想，大家都是成年人了，倒是也没有什么不该做的。

但是偏偏就差最后一步。

今天虽然什么都没来得及准备，但只看气氛的话，今晚大概是可以做点什么。

如果不是有人没有眼力见儿的开始敲门的话。

“明浩啊！明浩！俊辉哥找你！”  
“哎！知道了。”徐明浩大声回答，声音里带着怒气：“好烦啊！”

坏消息就要迁怒信使，门外的人撇撇嘴离开了。

金珉奎撑在他身上，一手搂着他的腰，盯着他看，眼神里是他看不懂的情绪。  
徐明浩推了推金珉奎，然后一手捧着他的脸，一手把他的头发往后捋，凑上去亲了他一口：“回来陪你。”

金珉奎一下子像一只被无辜踢了一脚的大狗狗。  
他不说话，只是看着徐明浩。  
徐明浩只好一下又一下的亲他：“很快回来。”

金珉奎直起身拉他起来，手却不松开，紧紧的牵着他。然后嘟嘟囔囔的说：“我好伤心哦！”  
徐明浩觉得这样的金珉奎真的很可爱，他也学着金珉奎的语气说：“啊！我们珉奎伤心可怎么办呢？”  
然后又哄他：“一会儿就能见面了。”

金珉奎慢慢松开手，看着徐明浩往外走。

（十四）  
这一等就是一下午，徐明浩揉着腰往回走的时候，才想起来金珉奎。  
“完了。”  
他赶紧往回跑，金珉奎坐在一半地毯上，地毯没覆盖到的地板上放着还有些温度的外卖。

徐明浩小心翼翼的看着金珉奎的眼色：“珉奎啊，对不起，事情有点太多了。”  
金珉奎不说话也不笑的时候还是有点吓人的。他点了点头：“没吃饭吧，吃完再说。”

徐明浩老老实实的坐下来，筷子拿在手里。根本没有食欲，只是怕金珉奎更生气，所以每样都挑挑拣拣的吃了几口，就放下了。他对这样的金珉奎觉得有点陌生，不知道该说什么。

整个房间陷入了沉默中。

金珉奎叹了口气，肩膀垮下来变成那个他熟悉的珉汪汪。他撅着嘴不高兴的问：“可以不做这行了吗？”  
徐明浩一下子想起来小时候看过的周星驰的电影，他觉得金珉奎肯定不知道这个梗，但是他忍不住开玩笑：“我不工作你养我啊！”

金珉奎一下子瞪大眼睛，从地毯上起来，噔噔噔的往玄关跑去。

没想到是这样的反应，徐明浩有些受伤。

结果金珉奎从门口的包里翻出来一个钱包，里面的卡一张一张的都抽出来，又跑回来。整个过程像快乐的金毛寻回犬。他坐回来，把所有卡都塞进徐明浩手里：“我养你啊！”

徐明浩一瞬间被感动和好笑一同击中，他拿着手里的卡不知所措。

金珉奎表情更认真了：“明浩不需要这么累的，虽然我目前还没能赚很多钱，但我会更努力的。明浩只要相信我就好了。”

徐明浩低下头：“可是我喜欢这个工作怎么办。”

这是个金珉奎没想到的回答，他以为徐明浩是不情愿的，以为自己一直以来努力做兼职是在攒一笔赎金，用来拯救自己的小偶像。给小偶像开始新生活的底气。努力错了方向的事让他一下子泄了气，他倒在徐明浩肩膀上：“啊！原来明浩喜欢啊。”

很快他又自己振作起来，扳过来徐明浩的肩膀，面对面看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的诚恳发问：“那明浩可不可以做我一个人的偶像，我会一直做给你应援的粉丝。”

谁能拒绝他呢？

那一瞬间徐明浩看着金珉奎的眼睛，想起来自己迷恋又好奇的宇宙。如果说人类原本都是行星爆炸的碎片，他觉得他和金珉奎一定是挨得最近的两片。在亿万年前就已经牵过手，一起度过了黑暗和孤独。

金珉奎还在等他回答，真诚又紧张。

徐明浩伸出手，像金珉奎常做的那样，把对方按进怀里。

“好，我只做珉奎一个人的偶像。”

（十五）  
接吻是这个氛围下一定要做的一件事了。

两个人亲在一起以后就慢慢从坐着变成了跪着。然后又一起站起来，往床边靠。徐明浩环着金珉奎的肩膀，稍稍用力的往下带他，拉着他倒向床里。熟悉的床安稳的接住两个人以后，金珉奎突然坐起来，居高临下的盯着他。

不知道怎么，徐明浩有点危机感，但是令他感到愉快。

科米蛙的T恤有点好脱，很快就被扔在地上。梦里的场景和现实重叠起来，梦中的人终于有了清晰的脸。金珉奎从他修长的脖子开始亲起。徐明浩被他头发蹭的有点痒，挺起腰来往后仰头躲他，结果脖颈被绷出来一道漂亮的曲线。金珉奎心里感叹：现在想想，除了我们明浩，还有谁能像梦里那样漂亮呢？

这一个月里两个人沉迷互相身体探索。已经开始契合的像榫卯结构，金珉奎体谅他今天有点累，外加什么都没准备，本来就没打算做到最后。两个人只是黏腻的交缠在一起，交换亲吻。金珉奎的手慢慢往他宽松的睡裤里伸，徐明浩突然开始难耐的扭，金珉奎只好把他整个人圈到怀里，一下一下的亲他，手上不停。他像被顺好毛的猫，从嗓子里挤出来舒服的声音。

渐渐的他不得不抓住金珉奎的肩膀，凑到他耳边小声的求：“珉奎，慢一点好不好！”金珉奎只是安慰的亲亲他，却不听他的话。他只好闭上眼睛独自适应。快要高潮的时候，却被金珉奎松开了。他疑惑的睁眼，没看到人，反倒被按着翻了个身。

金珉奎凑过来蹭他的脸：“明浩用腿帮帮我好不好？”  
徐明浩没理他。他看着徐明浩一瞬间通红的耳朵笑了，凑上去咬了咬：“谢谢。”

最后做完已经快深夜了，金珉奎又留了下来。

以全新的男友身份。

（十六）  
早上醒来，床上的另一个已经不知道去哪了。

金珉奎溜达着去洗漱，几周前他的东西就已经霸占了浴室的一角了。这么久了，大家也跟他熟悉了起来，一路上遇到好多人和他打招呼。

“明浩的小粉丝又来啦？”  
“明浩的小粉丝又没走啊！”  
…

他只好一个一个耐心解释：“我现在是明浩的男朋友。”

然后在大家惊愕的眼神里潇洒的离开了。

洗漱好以后，他又开始溜达着寻找明浩。有人给他指路，他就慢慢悠悠的晃过去，带着男朋友的底气。拐过墙角第一间就是。

快走到门口，门没有关，听见里面有人在讲话，一个是明浩的声音，他走近了正要敲门，里面清楚的传来说话声：“小老板有男朋友啦！恭喜啊！”

徐明浩的回答把他定在原地：“什么小老板？我投资很多，请你叫我二老板。”

“那二老板什么时候告诉你小男友真相啊！”

“不行！珉奎不能知道！刚开始不知道他自己脑补了什么！总觉得我卖身给无良老板文俊辉了。我明里暗里的暗示他老板是个好人也不知道有没有作用。”徐明浩有些不满，接着抬高了声音：“好像没作用，哪怕知道我们没有那种关系，他对俊辉也非常有敌意。”

“现在？现在更不敢随便说啊！我们在谈恋爱好不好！在一起以后这叫欺骗吧！我头都大了。我怎么说啊！珉奎对不起，我不是小可怜。我是无良老板？我怎么说的出口啊！”徐明浩瘫倒在办公桌上唉声叹气。

“唉，你怎么决定和他在一起的，你给我讲讲嘛！”

徐明浩边回忆边说：“第一次见面他可乐卡在机器里了，就那么蹲在那里看，可怜巴巴的。嗯，居然两瓶都卡住了。倒霉呗！你知道那个破机器吧，不踹就不好用。我去踹了两脚。他还吓了一跳。明明害怕我的样子，还非要分一瓶给我，我都不怎么喝饮料啊！

后来又凑上来问我是不是来找喜欢的人。我那天刚被你们坑完好吗？打赌输了要女装这种事也太丢人了！我肯定给他脸色看了。所以他才震惊到可乐喷我一玻璃吧！后来他说要带我走的时候我觉得他很有趣，也想看他带我去做什么。”

“然后呢？”

“然后他什么都没做啊！我也不知当时怎么想的，把他直接带到我房间里了。到了以后有点后悔，觉得应该换一个房间的。他要是真动手动脚，揍他的时候，碰坏我的东西怎么办？

结果他说我太辛苦了，反正以后也不会来了，就把所有Touch券都送给我了。大概以为我是什么没人气的小偶像。我真的忍不住笑了，笑的眼泪都出来了。结果他看见我捂着脸以为我在哭，这人真的有点傻乎乎的。但他抱着我安慰的时候很可爱呀。”

“小处男还很纯情，亲一下就会脸红，好可爱！”徐明浩补充说。

“说人家是处男，你不也是！”

“那怎么一样，我起码见过猪跑吧，还见过不少，我亲的他不要不要的！”

“哎？秀恩爱是不是？有本事不要脸红！”

“跟老板这样讲话，你疯了吧？”徐明浩开玩笑。

“哦？我哪敢！大概只有金珉奎不知道你是老板吧！”

话音刚落徐明浩又是一声哀嚎：“怎么办啊！烦死了！我怎么能骗他啊！他那么善良，应该会原谅我的吧。但这种事说不好啊！他这个人很单纯的，会伤害到他吧。唉，我好喜欢他啊！好烦啊！”

对面人回应说：“甜蜜的负担哦！”接着转换话题：“马上又到了粉丝纪念月了，这次的主题是动物驯养，企划案我拿来了。你看一眼。哦，还有，上次的网站的引入动画，就chocker女装那个系列是你做的，这次动物主题就叫大老板做了，内容也在里面。”

“哦，放下吧，你去忙别的吧。”

“这次活动很大，所有偶像都要参加哦！别忘了你现在也是偶像！小老板，也有你的份。”

徐明浩拿手边的空资料夹扔他：“快滚。”

（十七）  
对方笑嘻嘻的躲开了，一出门却被门口的金珉奎吓了一跳。正要出声，被金珉奎捂住嘴拖到拐弯处的墙角。金珉奎一手松开他，比出“嘘”的手势。确定他不会出声以后，另一只手也放开了他。

然后他眼睁睁的看着金珉奎后退了几步，大声问他：“明浩在吗？”

他愣在原地，不知道什么情况，就看见徐明浩从房间里冲出来：“珉奎你怎么来啦？”  
金珉奎凑过去亲了他一口：“想你啦！”  
徐明浩有点不好意思：“哦。”

金珉奎牵住他的手：“我看网站上说，过几天又是粉丝回馈月了。是来找你商量这件事的吗？”  
徐明浩愣了一下，赶紧点头：“嗯。”  
“无论如何你也是偶像，就一定要参加的吧。”  
徐明浩只好继续点头：“是啊。”  
“是什么主题呢？”  
“动物…驯养。”  
金珉奎低下头凑近了一点，额头抵着徐明浩的额头：“那明浩要装扮成什么呢？我很喜欢猫，不如明浩这次做猫吧！是我一个人的猫，只给我一个人看。好不好？”  
徐明浩下意识的回答他：“哦，好。”

金珉奎满意的笑了，牵着徐明浩继续往前走。

徐明浩被挡住了视线，没留意到墙角处还站着一个人，只有金珉奎走着走着像是想起来什么，回过头对他眨了一下眼睛。

墙角处站着的人还愣在原地，徐明浩的话在他脑袋里反复回响最后凝成几个字。

“善良单纯金珉奎。”

小老板完蛋了。

而此时，金珉奎在心里暗暗好奇哪天徐明浩终于会忍不住告诉他真相呢？他不急也不气，只要他的小偶像过得好就没关系。在此之前，他一定要和文俊辉搞好关系。他还有几个主题想试一试，希望徐明浩可以忍久一点。

忍不住也没关系，他作为交换也会告诉徐明浩一个秘密，一个关于他梦中人的秘密。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 写的很累但也很快乐，第一次写这么长，感谢能耐心看到这里。祝观看愉快。


End file.
